


Price to be Paid

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Brendon is bound to him.  He's always there... waiting.





	Price to be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Scribbers' 100 Fandoms. Written as a challenge within 15 minutes and the prompt was loyalty.It’s past midnight and Brendon shifts uncomfortably in the bed. It’s actually early for him to be in bed but the tour is over and finally he can relax. Well, as much as it’s possible to relax these days, knowing that he’s out there watching. Brendon shivers and rubs the back of his neck. Of course, that brings the tattoo into view and he swallows, mouth dry with fear. During the tour he’s had people around him, keeping him safe, but the presence has always been there on the edge of his awareness. 
> 
> He rubs his thumb over the tattoo, wishing he’d never gotten it, knowing that it’s a constant siren call. It calls to the other man and he’s bound Brendon’s loyalty to him, bound his soul as well. Brendon is helpless against it. He can feel him getting closer and knows that soon he will be here and there is nothing Brendon can do to stop him entering. He can do nothing but obey. 
> 
> Brendon climbs out of bed, not wanting to be found like a maiden in a horror movie. He will face this head on. He walks into the lounge and pours himself a whisky, his bare toes curling into the rug under his feet as he shivers.
> 
> Brendon knocks the whisky back and places the glass on a side table. Walking to the front door he unlocks it and opens it wide. The night rushes in, cold and black, and he waits, knowing he has no choice. Soon his master will be here.

It’s past midnight and Brendon shifts uncomfortably in the bed. It’s actually early for him to be in bed but the tour is over and finally he can relax. Well, as much as it’s possible to relax these days, knowing that he’s out there watching. Brendon shivers and rubs the back of his neck. Of course, that brings the tattoo into view and he swallows, mouth dry with fear. During the tour he’s had people around him, keeping him safe, but the presence has always been there on the edge of his awareness. 

He rubs his thumb over the tattoo, wishing he’d never gotten it, knowing that it’s a constant siren call. It calls to the other man and he’s bound Brendon’s loyalty to him, bound his soul as well. Brendon is helpless against it. He can feel him getting closer and knows that soon he will be here and there is nothing Brendon can do to stop him entering. He can do nothing but obey. 

Brendon climbs out of bed, not wanting to be found like a maiden in a horror movie. He will face this head on. He walks into the lounge and pours himself a whisky, his bare toes curling into the rug under his feet as he shivers.

Brendon knocks the whisky back and places the glass on a side table. Walking to the front door he unlocks it and opens it wide. The night rushes in, cold and black, and he waits, knowing he has no choice. Soon his master will be here.


End file.
